narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hatsuji Korero
Mathew Withau vs. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hatsuji Korero is the final battle of the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is a three-way battle, every-man-for-himself between the last three remaining contestants in the Chunin Exams. It is a battle between fellow Hidden Leaf genin Mathew Withau and Naruto Uzumaki, as well as Hidden Stone genin Hatsuji Korero. Upon beginning the match, Matt and Naruto decide to team up, and as a result this battle is split up into two sections; the first half is Matt and Naruto fighting as a team against Hatsuji, while the second half is a final battle between Matt and Naruto. Matt and Naruto Team Up Main Article: Mathew Withau & Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hatsuji Korero As soon as the match begins, Matt and Naruto agree to team up against Hatsuji, who they deem is far too powerful for either one of them to take on by themselves. Hatsuji shows only amusement at this, and he tells them that it is futile. Hatsuji states that the best thing to do would be for both of them to surrender, but neither Matt nor Naruto listen as they both engage in battle. Matt wages long-range assault with his various jutsu against Hatsuji while Naruto attempts to follow up with close-range combat, but Hatsuji is far too powerful for them. Having abandoned the secrecy of his powers, Hatsuji wields his full strength against them, combining Earth Style and Fire Style jutsu to combat the Hidden Leaf duo. As Hatsuji counters everything they throw his way, he asks them if they realize they can't defeat him. Matt responds by saying that he won't give up until he can't move, and that this is how it's been since he first arrived in the Hidden Leaf. Naruto agrees with them, and the three of them continue fighting. Hatsuji uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu against them, but Matt and Naruto emerge from the fire with a Chidori and a Rasengan respectively. Matt attempts to use sneak attacks on Hatsuji, but they are all ineffective, and Hatsui tells Matt that he is too predictable. Hatsuji savagely attacks Matt, knocking him unconscious while Hatsuji is free to focus on Naruto. As the two of them battle, Naruto is on the verge of losing just as Matt reenters the battle, having feigned unconsciousness to get around Hatsuji's guard. Matt manages to hit him with his Chidori, and he rejoins the battle in full measure. Hatsuji, angered at having been injured, reveals his trump card, the kekkei-genkai Lava Style. As the three genin wage a powerful battle against each other, Matt and Naruto are finally able to take the advantage against Hatsuji. However, Hatsuji taps into his full power, using one final move in an attempt to destroy the arena and everyone in it. Kakashi Hatake fends off the attack, stating that Hatsuji is now a criminal and must be dealt with. He assigns Matt and Naruto their first S-Rank mission of bringing Hatsuji down. The two genin accept, and Kakashi leaves while the battle continues. The battle finally comes to its climax, and Naruto and Matt hit Hatsuji with Rasengan and Chidori from opposite sides, dealing lethal damage to the overpowered Stone genin. However, Hatsuji is still alive, but he flees the arena, leaving Matt and Naruto finish the Chunin Exams. Matt vs. Naruto Main Article: Mathew Withau vs. Naruto Uzumaki With Hatsuji having fled the arena and the immediate threat to the village having been vanquished, Matt and Naruto prepare to finish the Chunin Exams once and for all. The two rivals engage in one last battle, waging their full strength against one another to determine who is the strongest between them. Matt uses his long-range jutsu to keep Naruto at a distance, but Naruto uses his clones and Rasengan to close the gap between them, dealing several major blows to Matt. However, Matt is able to continue fighting, and he eventually decides to reveal his secret weapon, a Rasengan of his own. Due to the fact that Matt is able to execute Rasengan on his own, without the aid of a Shadow Clone, he is able to use it much more efficiently than Naruto, whose premature Rasengan is unable to keep up. Eventually, Naruto summons Gamabunta to the arena, leaving Matt in pure shock at the gargantuan toad that he is now faced with. Naruto and Gamabunta exit the arena and fly to the Hidden Leaf forest, and Matt tentatively follows them. Gamabunta engages in fierce combat with Matt, and his sheer size easily overpowers him, leaving him heavily injured and forced into temporary retreat. Matt heals himself and returns to battle, only to find out that Gamabunta was intentionally giving him the time he needed so he could keep fighting. The two continue their battle, and through sheer luck, Matt's small size and speed allow him to get past Gamabunta's heavy attacks, and he drives a Chidori straight through the toad's body. Naruto is sent flying back to the arena, and Matt prepares to finish Gamabunta. Gamabunta decides to retreat, and Matt returns to the arena to find Naruto having been taken over by the Nine-Tails cloak. His battles with Hatsuji and Gamabunta having taken their toll, Matt is unable to put up an effective defense as Naruto beats him across the arena. Finally, after the arena has been effectively torn apart by their battle, Naruto and Matt prepare for one final clash. Naruto uses the Vermillion Rasengan, while Matt combines two Rasengans together, and the two shinobi attack each other. The combined power of the jutsu reeks havoc on the arena, as well as Naruto and Matt, and when the chaos clears, both of them pass out from exhaustion. Due to this, the match ends in a draw. Category:Battle Category:Event